disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Calling All The Monsters
Calling All the Monsters to piosenka Chiny Anne McClain. Chyna zaśpiewała ją w odcinku Potworna imprezka. Oprócz Nadzdolnych piosenka wystąpiła też w serialu Taniec rządzi - w odcinkach Beam It Up, Made in Japan i Fire It Up. Tekst piosenki Pełna wersja ♪Calin' all the monsters ( x2) I'm callin' all the (x3) monsters. ♪Oh Yeah oohh, Oh Yeah oohh, Oh yeah oohh ♪Heart thumps and you jump Comin’ down with goosebumps! You dared to go there I’ma I’ma get you so scared! ♪We’re wantin’ to We’re hauntin’ you We’re wantin’ to Eh eh ♪You stayed in too late To be getting afraid This scene’s extreme… I I I I’m a get you so scared! ♪We’re wantin’ to We’re hauntin’ you We’re wantin’ to Eh eh ♪Gonna get your body shakin’ Wishin’ you could just awaken ♪Here we go… Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! ♪If you’re only dreaming Why I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! We’re comin’ to get ya! ♪Callin’ all the monsters(x2) Callin’ all the (x3) monsters ♪You hide or you try… Kiss tomorrow goodbye! We thrill to your chill… B-B-B-Buckin’ for a freak-out! ♪We’re wantin’ to We’re hauntin’ you We’re wantin’ to Eh eh ♪We might just bite underneath the moonlight More fun if you run! I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin’ ♪We’re wantin’ to We’re hauntin’ you We’re wantin’ to Ehh ehh ♪Gonna get your body shakin’ Wishin’ you could just awaken ♪Here we go… Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! ♪If you’re only dreaming Why I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! We’re comin’ to get ya! ♪Callin’ all the monsters, (x2) Callin’ all the (x3) monsters! ♪Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire ♪Gonna get your body shakin’ Wishin’ you could just awaken ♪Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! ♪If you’re only dreaming Why I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! We’re comin’ to get ya! ♪Oh Yeah oohh, oh Yeah oohh, oh Yeah oohh ♪We’re comin’ to get you!♪ Krótsza wersja ♪Callin' all the monsters (x2) Callin' all the (x3) monsters Oh yeah oohh, oh yeah oohh, oh yeah oohh ♪Heart thumps and you jump Comin' down with goosebumps You dared to go there I'ma, I'ma get you so scared ♪We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to eh, eh ♪You stayed in too late To be gettin' afraid This scene's extreme I, I, I'm get you so scared ♪We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to eh, eh ♪Gonna get your body shakin' Wishin' you could just awaken ♪Here we go... Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! ♪If you're only dreamin' Why I hear you screamin' Tonight all the monsters gonna dance Comin' to get ya! Comin' to get ya, yeah ♪Oh yeah ohh, oh yeah ohh, oh yeah ohh ♪Comin' to get ya! ♪Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance...♪ Kategoria:Piosenki